Globo H, containing a hexasaccharide epitope, is expressed in various cancers, as well as in normal epithelial cells and glandular tissues. See Huang et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 103:15-20 (2006), Wang et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 33:11661-11666 (2008), and Chang et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 33:11667-11672 (2008). It has been reported that sera from breast cancer patients contain high levels of anti-Globo H antibodies. However, the level of these antibodies alone is not a reliable indication of breast cancer.